Creación
by Helena Dax
Summary: Viñeta. La creación de Pam, quizás.


**NdA:** Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Charlaine Harris y supongo que a los dueños de la serie de TV, que vete a saber quiénes son. Y lo de siempre, que no recibo dinero por el fic.

**Creación**

_Una mansión de altas columnas con jardines. Una fuente con una magnífica figura de un cisne en medio, sus alas extendidas como si fuera a ponerse a volar en cualquier instante. Una niña vestida con un vestido blanco lleno de volantes corre entre las flores, riendo, y el sol arranca destellos dorados de su cabello._

-¿Dónde está? –grita una voz de hombre-. ¿Dónde?

Inmovilizada entre dos tipos más, Pam se mantiene con los labios apretados. El puño se estrella en su cara y echa su cabeza con violencia hacia atrás. Las lágrimas de dolor se agolpan en sus ojos y la sangre, en su boca.

_El amigo de su primo la mira durante la fiesta. Tan guapo, con esos ojos verdes que la hacen vibrar. Tan distinto de su aburrido primo, con el que debe casarse. Promete aventuras, excitación, pasión. Ella tiene sólo diecinueve años y cree que va a volverse loca en ese mundo de regla y apariencias que la está matando por dentro. Y una noche huye con él. _

-Si no me dices dónde se esconde esa puta, juro que te mato, ¿me oyes? –dice el tipo, acercándole un cuchillo al vientre-. Te rajo como a una cerda.

_Una mujer abandonada en el Nuevo Mundo. Sin dinero, sin amigos, repudiada por su familia. Un burdel cualquiera. Los hombres la desean, desean su piel fina, su acento elegante. Ella los mataría a todos si pudiera. _

-¡Habla! ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?

_No tiene más de veinte o veintiún años, es huérfano y la mira como si la considerara lo más grande del universo. Ella no siente nada por él, pero sabe que es la puerta de salida de aquel mundo. Cuando se casan, él le promete que la hará feliz. Cumple su promesa, porque se muere sólo tres años después y le deja un capital de 150 dólares._

La primera puñalada no es fatal. Pero Pam sabe que morirá si no habla, si no le dice dónde está su esposa. Y aun así, sigue apretando los labios, se jura a sí misma que se arrancará la lengua de un mordisco antes que hablar.

_Cada salón de té es un poco más elegante y distinguido que su predecesor. Cada salón de té la aleja un poco más de los malos recuerdos. Las chicas son limpias y educadas. En ocasiones, alguna de ellas también tiene malos recuerdos. La vida es aburrida, predecible, segura. En el cambio de siglo, dan una gran fiesta._

-Último aviso, puta –le amenaza, presionando en la herida, haciéndole gritar

La desesperación la invade. El fin, es el fin… Pero Pam decide que si le ha llegado la hora, se irá como una auténtica inglesa, sin mostrar temor.

-¿Podemos acabar ya? –dice, sobreponiéndose con esfuerzo a su agonía-. Esto empieza a ser aburrido.

Con eso se gana otro puñetazo, pero el dolor es ya tan fuerte que apenas lo nota.

-Zorra…

-Sácale un ojo y verás si habla –sugiere uno de los que la tienen sujeta por los brazos.

Pam ahoga un sollozo y se prepara para lo peor, pero entonces sucede algo inesperado. Un ruido. El tipo que estaba delante de él desaparece. Antes de que pueda empezar a sorprenderse, lo mismo sucede con el que está a su derecha. Y al momento, con el que está a su izquierda. Se encuentra tan débil y ha perdido tanta sangre que cae al suelo.

_El periódico sobre la mesa anuncia que el cometa Halley pronto será visible. Una mujer observa a otra con silenciosa preocupación. Son buenas amigas. Moraduras, magulladuras, gritos e insultos. Miedo, mucho miedo. Te ayudaré, dice. Y te prometo que él no te encontrará._

Un hombre aparece entonces a su lado, acuclillado. Parece alto, y es rubio, guapo, muy pálido. Tiene la barbilla y la boca cubiertas de sangre, pero le aparta el pelo de la frente con ternura y una mirada de curiosidad. Cuando abre la boca para hablar, Pam ve sus colmillos afilados, pero se sabe más muerta que viva y no tiene fuerzas ni para asustarse.

-Eres valiente y leal –dice, con un ligero acento del norte de Europa-. ¿Querrías venir conmigo? ¿Podrías ser como yo?

Pam mira la sangre de su barbilla y piensa en los hombres que la torturaban y que han desaparecido. En los hombres que han hurgado en su cuerpo con manos rugosas y alientos alcoholizados.

-Sí. -Sí, y nunca ha dicho una verdad más grande. Tose y se mira la mano empapada en sangre con la que se sujeta la herida del vientre-. Pero me estoy muriendo…

-No, no morirás.

Pam siente entonces un terrible dolor en el cuello. La criatura la está mordiendo. Cree que la poca vida que le queda se le escapa. Acierta sólo a medias.

_Despierta envuelta en tierra y oscuridad, acompañada de su Creador. _

_-Lucha –le dice él-. Sal a la superficie._

_Y araña la tierra con fuerza recién descubierta, pelea contra el miedo a una asfixia que ya sólo existe en su imaginación y sale a la superficie cubierta de polvo y suciedad, convertida en alguien nuevo, en alguien diferente. La luz de la luna y las estrellas le dan la bienvenida y el rumor del viento entre las hojas de los árboles anuncia la noticia._

_Ha nacido un vampiro._

**Fin**

PS: No sabía muy bien por qué Pam decidirme. La de los libros es una aristócrata de 19 años a la que Eric convirtió cuando iba a reunirse en secreto con su amante. La de la serie es una mujer de unos 45-50 años de la que sólo sabemos que se dedicó a la prostitución. La verdad es que me interesa un poco más la Pam de la serie. Pero bueno, el caso es que sentía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo Eric había convertido a Pam y al final he escrito esto, haciendo una especie de mezcla entre las dos Pams. Con la suerte que tengo, en el capi que viene harán un flash-back explicándolo todo y mi fic quedará totalmente anti-canon, pero en fin, no he podido evitarlo XD ¡Espero que os haya gustado, ya me contaréis!


End file.
